


The Wild Patient

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Missy finds a plaything...RP Fic.PWP.





	The Wild Patient

She has been banging on the door for months now, begging, screaming to be freed. Instead of freedom, however, she had been thrown into a new room with another woman, marked as insane, and left to rot. Now she screamed, long and loud and angry.

"FUCK YOU..."

The other woman cast her a glance.

"If you wish to... though I'd also like to fuck you to if that's what we're doing."

She said with a smirk. Francesca had been about to reply, then, stumped, fallen silent... clearly processing the words. Finally she smiled slightly, her shoulders lifting into a slightly shy shrug.

"Sure, if you think you can handle a broken doll..."

Missy smiled.

"Sure I can handle a broken doll."

She murred, moving closer to Francesca. Francesca smiled slightly, allowing herself, for once, to trust Missy, stepping closer so that they were only inches apart, her lips brushing lightly over Missy's, seeking permission to kiss her properly. Missy growled softly and claimed Francesca's lips with her own. Francesca murred and responded willingly. Missy growled into the kiss and began to deepen it. Francesca murred and let herself give into the kiss. Missy began to push Francesca back up against the nearest wall. Francesca had pulled the woman closer as she hit the wall, openly grinding against Missy. Missy growled and quickly unzipped Francesca's dress and began pulling it down and off of her. Francesca had soon let her clothing drop, hesitantly beginning to unbutton Missy's clothing, clearly unsure if she was actually allowed. Missy growled and swatted Francesca's hands away from her clothes.

"Not yet..."

She growled into their kiss as she pinned Francesca's hands against the wall, up above her head. Francesca had meeped softly at the swatting, laughing slightly as she let Missy pin her. 

"Okay..."

Missy growled again and began to graze her teeth over Francesca's now exposed skin. Francesca mewled softly, clearly enjoying the feeling. Missy growled her satisfaction and continued to graze her teeth over Francesca's body. Francesca continued to mewl. 

"Such a delicious body..."

Missy murred. 

"It's yours... for tonight."

Francesca spoke softly. Missy murred and began to lick her way all over Francesca's body. Francesca murred happily. Missy continued to lick her way over Francesca's body. Francesca continued to softly murr. Missy soon began to lick at Francesca's clit. Francesca quickly began to moan. Missy began to lick harder at Francesca's clit. Francesca soon cried out and came.


End file.
